


The Holes of My Sweater

by rinnwrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, That's it, clothes-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnwrites/pseuds/rinnwrites
Summary: Bucky, Tony, and Steve have a favorite sweater...





	The Holes of My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble for the lovely souls on the Stuckony Discord server <3

The sweater is blue. It’s a knit of faded navy, and the crew neck has a pull in it, just over the left shoulder. There’s a grease stain on the hem that just won’t come out, and the edge of one cuff has a string that dangles. Pulling on the string is a barely resisted temptation, but resisted nonetheless, for fear the garment might start to unravel. The elbows are threadbare, and hole in the back has been sewn up with thread that is  _ just _ too light to be a perfect match. 

It was the epitome of  _ worn _ . In another life this sweater would have been thrown out, donated, or repurposed for rags years ago. 

But Tony loved it. 

So did Steve. 

So did Bucky.

They loved it because it was soft, incomparably soothing on a day full of stress, and for all its holes and picks and patches worn thin, it was warm. 

Of course, perhaps it wasn’t the sweater itself, but the aura it carried. 

Any of the three of them could tug it over their head and breathe deep, smelling the unmistakable scent of both of their lovers, not unlike falling into the middle of their embrace. 

It clung tight to Steve like a protective skin, a place to hide when he didn’t want the spotlight anymore. 

It slid easily over Bucky’s arms, both of them, making him feel whole on days that threatened to bring him to pieces all over again. 

It hung off of Tony, the wide stretched collar giving him room to breathe and the too-long sleeves covering his hands, making him feel small and innocent when the world put him on a pedestal, or tore him down with their blame.

They loved to wear the sweater, but even more they loved to see it on each other. 

Tony had curled up on the couch what felt like hours ago, mind racing as he played absently with that one loose string. 

His lovers joined him one after the other, eyes lingering on that blue sweater, face lighting up at the sight. 

“You okay?” Steve’s voice was quiet, casual, he wasn’t worried, just checking in. The blonde folded himself into one of Tony’s sides as Bucky curled into the other, pressing his face into the fabric at his shoulder and taking a deep breath that filled his senses with  _ them.  _

“Perfect.” Tony said contentedly, his mind slowing as he settled into the contact with each of them. 

They all looked up as the door opened to reveal Rhodey. He eyed the triad for a moment. 

“Is that my sweater?” 

“No.”


End file.
